


Splashing Water Twins

by PeeJayXela



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, F/M, Grooming, Manipulation, Naivety, Oral Sex, Panties, Rough Oral Sex, Rubbing over Panties, Twins, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Young Love, lack of sexual education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Summary: Harper and Sarah have a plan:Get the cute delivery guy to be their boyfriend.But, after managing to get him in a room alone,They might have underestimated what girlfriends are actually supposed to do!
Relationships: Hou | Harper/OC, Sui | Sarah/Hou | Harper, Sui | Sarah/Hou | Harper/OC, Sui | Sarah/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

The twins had devised a cunning plan between them.

Late nights in their pillow fort, they talked in hushed tones, their little torches sending glows and silhouetted of their shared room walled room. 

They scribbled down in their little blue notepads, drawing and doodling their little plans all over. 

"Okay... So, we want the delivery guy to be our boyfriend... yeah?" 

Sarah nodded to her sister, flipping to a new page of her notepad, and writing down the final version of the plan. 

"Step one- Order something with Mama's card, so that the delivery guy actually comes to our house.  
Step two- When the delivery guy comes, we go and play in the yard, get the sprinkler out and play in our swimsuits!" 

They both giggled at that one, having their little magazines of pretty ladies in skimpy clothes- that must be what boys like, right? 

"Step three- when he brings the package to out, we splash him and get him wet so he has to stay and dry off!" 

Another giggle- they both seemed so very confident in their plans. 

...

And so it began, taking mama's card for a bit in order to buy something, stashing it back, and waiting. 

They had the sprinkler on standby for days, when it finally happened. 

They rushed out at the sound of a truck, taking off their clothes with the nice blue swimsuits underneath, turning the sprinkler on and starting to splash around in the water. 

It was a nice hot day, too, perfect for splashing around, the sun was high and making little rainbow droplets arc around them nicely. 

Out of the corner of their eyes, they watched the man get out, get their package, and walk up to their house. 

Go time. 

They rushed over, cupping captured water in their hands, and tossing it all over the man, who jumped and sputtered with the sudden cold. 

Their mother opened the door, seeing all this mess and gasping, darting out to use her cardigan to dab at the man, apologising profusely. 

She scolded the twins, before insisting that the man comes inside to dry off, it wouldn't take too long, it was hot, would he like a drink? 

Their plan was working flawlessly, and the girls giggled as they turned off the sprinkler, dashing inside and up to their rooms to make themselves look pretty. 

They both put nice blue sundresses on, and dried off their hair to make it light and fluffy once again. 

Some of Lana's shimmery blue lipgloss that they stole, before they pattered down the stairs, into the living room where the man was sitting, and their mother was fussing. 

They rushed up to him, counted eachother in, and spoke in unison. 

"We're sorry, Mr Delivery Man." The chorused, pitch perfect with one another. 

Harper spoke next, looking to their mama with big eyes. 

"Can we help with drying? I can use Lana's hairdryer-" 

"And I can dab with the towel!" Sarah darted in. 

"Yeah- and you can get Mr Man a drink like you said-!" Harper finished, both looking at their mother with puppy eyes.

Their mother stared back for a while, wondering what they were up to- before relenting. 

"Fine, stay here, don't cause any trouble- any MORE trouble." She chastised, going out to go into the kitchen. 

...

Plan, part two, was underway. 

Step one, get mama to go into the kitchen, check.   
Step two, close the door and find a way to lock it!

Harper rushed to the door, closing it, and Sarah dragged over a chair, fixing it under the doorhandle. 

Check! 

Step three- Make the man be their boyfriend! 

They both walked up to the confused man, who looked quizzically at them both. 

"What's all this about?" he asked them, putting the package to the side and looking at them with a bemused expression.

Once again, the girls looked at eachother, counting them in. 

"We want you to be our boyfriend!" They told him, looking up with red cheeks and hopeful eyes.

The man stared, shocked, before giving a little laugh, reaching with both hands to ruffle their hair. 

"Girls- do you even know what girlfriends are supposed to do?" He asked them, scheming, dominant mind already kicking into gear. 

They looked between eachother, worried that they hadn't done enough research. 

"Uhm... Kiss and cuddle the boyfriend?" Harper said nervously. 

"Yeah, and... uhm... do nice things for him?" 

He nodded, a sly smile on his face, looking to the blocked door. 

He was happy they had done that. Locked the door. 

"Yes, both of those things- but- do you know what kind of nice things you do for your boyfriend?" he added, watching their adorable confused faces. 

They once again looked between eachother, humming slightly in thought, before shaking their heads in silence. 

"Would you like me to teach you the nice things? And If you do them well, I'll definitely become your boyfriend." 

Without hesitation, the girls nodded, red faced and hopeful eyes once again. 

He grinned, looking to the door once again, and- 

He unzipped his pants, pulling out his... private parts. 

"This, girls, is the most important part of a man... If you want to get to his heart and make him love you, you use this." 

Harper and Sarah shuffled forward, looking at the member with wonder. With only sisters, they hadn't seen one before, certainly hadn't seen their fathers. This was their first experience with one. 

"How do we.... use it?" Sarah asked, reaching out to poke the shaft, and it twitched. 

"Eek! Is it like a snake?" Harper asked, backing up at the twitch. 

The man laughed, and shook his head, stroking himself gently. 

"No, no, that means it likes you. And, if it really likes you-" 

He sped up his jerks. 

"It does this-" 

The cock stood hard, and he let go, and the member stood proud and red, and the girls cooed. 

"Wow- Does that mean it likes us?" Harper asked, coming forward again to poke it.

"Yes- and it LOVES being touched. With your hands, with your mouth, with your own special parts- it likes it all. Would you like to try?" He asked, spreading his legs slightly. 

Harper was much more eager, coming forth to hold the organ, petting it like a dog at first, unsure. 

Sarah stayed back, looking much more shy, but the man noticed. 

"Do you want to do something less scary? Like kissing?" He asked, and Sarah nodded quickly. 

She was scooped up and propped on the man's knee, pulling her in for a kiss, opening her mouth with his tongue and poking around happily. 

Meanwhile, Harper was getting much more used to playing with the cock, wrapping both of her little hands around it and petting up and down. It seemed to twitch the most at that, so she assumed she was doing a good job. 

She looked at her sister, who was doing open mouth kisses, and widened her eyes. Maybe she needed to do open mouth kisses, too?

She looked down to the shaft, and opened her mouth- sinking down gently to put her mouth on the mushroomy head of it. LOTS of twitching, and she happily began to kiss more, putting her tongue all over the salty surface. 

The man's spare hand came down, sliding into Harper's hair, and the other one on the small of Sarah's back as they kissed, verging on holding her ass. 

Harper felt her head get moved, pushing her tiny mouth more down and around the cock- She tried her best, of course, opening her mouth wide until the head of the dick was in her mouth, and felt a sense of achievement as the man's leg tensed up. 

The kissing above got more passionate, and the man's hands were definitely on Sarah's ass now, sliding his fingers under her dress and rubbing her little panties, feeling her gasp and tense and push down onto the digits. 

Harper's head bobbing was improving, taking the head in and out of her mouth, sliding her hands up and down, squeezing at the base, having a fun time- 

The twitching got more and more, and Harper could feel the others blood pumping in her hands, faster and faster until the hand on the back of her head suddenly tensed, and- 

And PUSHED. 

Harper choked, the shaft pushing past the back of her throat and all the way down- she whimpered and tried to cry out, but her voice was muffled, and soon enough, she was being stuffed with salty cream, puffing up her tummy as it slid down her throat. 

Above, Sarah also shook, having the first orgasm of her life, and collapsing against the man's chest as her legs gave out and twitched... She would have to show Harper later... 

He pulled out, and put Sarah back down, patting both of their breathless heads. 

"Whatever you do, you're not allowed to talk about doing nice things for boys. Not to anyone, only with eachother. That's how it works, okay?" 

Harper wiped her face, coughing a little, but nodding, and so did Sarah on shaky legs. 

...

"Now-" He said, tucking himself back in. "Go and unlock the door and act like you were helping me dry off the entire time, okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

So, the twins had managed to nab themselves a boyfriend. 

It was... super exciting! 

Later that evening, Sarah had shown Harper what is was like to... have that really nice feeling in her tummy and privates, and through the night, they experimented with ways to make eachother have those feelings. 

They were well practiced, and even looked up videos on their ipad to learn more about it. 

That was when, of course, they received a message. 

A little icon had pinged up, and Harper tilted her head- until her face lit up. 

"It's him!" She squeaked, clicking onto the little icon, and the message blew up, creating a little chatbot. 

'Found You.' 

The message read, and the girls squealed quietly to each other.

They were messaging their boyfriend! 

Both of them wrestled with the ipad for a moment, before Harper, the more exuberant, the dominant twin, took it out of Sarah's hands, starting to type. 

'boyfriend!' 

She typed, before sending it off, and the bubbles of the other typing made them both giggle. 

'Yep, that's me. Did you both have fun today?' 

He asked, and Harper looked at Sarah, who nodded. 

'yeah! me and sarah tried that funny feeling you gave sarah' 

She told him, and smiled again when the bubbles popped up to them both. 

'Wow! That's really impressive, you two.'

He said, but before the two twins could reply, there were more typing bubbles.

'Would you like to show me?' 

Sarah tilted her head. 

"What does he mean... how are we meant to show him?" She asked, nudging Harper to reply. 

Harper swatted at Sarah, before beginning to type again.

'how can we show you?' 

She replied, and, before long, a quiet tone rang, a video call incoming. 

They both panicked for a moment, looking between each other and muttering to one another. 

"Should we answer it??"

"I don't know-!" 

"He's going to see us!" 

"Do I look good?" 

"Do I look good???" 

They panicked some more, and reached to do each others hair, before hitting the accept button. 

"Hey girls." The man appeared- his phone was propped up on his dashboard, and he was driving along.

"What took you both so long?" He asked, giving a glance to the phone. 

"You look nice. Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked, and finally that girls manage to breathe, nodding. 

"Uhm... Yeah... B-but I stayed up to show Harper that thing you did." Sarah said softly, moving into the frame. 

"Oh, you made her cum?" He asked, raising a brow. "That's a skill, I'm really impressed." He said, giving a wink. 

Sarah blushed, and Harper darted in.

"B-But then I did it to her, too! We both did it! We were practicing!" She said, cheeks red with indignation that there was a favourite. 

He chuckled, glancing to the camera again. 

"I'm sure you did... do you want to show me?" He asked, one hand coming off the wheel to rest on his lap, ready to mid-road jerk it if needed. 

They paused again, looking to eachother. 

"How can we show you?" Harper asked. 

"Prop your screen up on something so I can see your whole bed. Then, show me what you learnt." He said. 

Harper looked around, coming forth to shove the items off of the bedside drawer, propping the ipad up against her lap. 

Then, she pulled back, maouvering until they were both in frame, and looked to Sarah. 

"Like this" She asked, looking to the man, who looked down at them, and nodded. 

"Yep, just like that. Now show me what you did." He said, returning to his veiw of the road. 

Harper and Sarah weren't sure on how exactly the man would watch while driving, but Sarah, surprisingly, took the initiative, pushing her sister down to lay, spreading her legs and pushing up her nightdress. 

Harper was small and pink, almost red from all the playing they had been doing, and Sarah blew cold air onto the folds, causing her sister to flinch a little, and reach for a stuffed toy, pulling it into her chest and squeezing tight. 

Sarah poked at her sister with her fingers a little, trying to find that little place that made Harper- 

KICK! 

The girl took in a heavy breath and let out a moan when the little pink clit was poked by her sister, and Sarah smiled, taking a moment to poke it again, revealing another little moan. 

"That's the clit. It's where most of the pleasure come from." Their boyfriend's smooth voice floated over, and Sarah nodded, casting that to her memory. 

She rubbed a delicate finger against it, slowly, causing her sister to moan out a tad, bringing her knees up and spreading her legs wide, extremely flexible in her youth. 

"W..We figured that... you can put things inside, too." Sarah commented, using her middle two fingers to push into her sister, causing Harper to give a little cry and clench up, before relaxing, her legs falling slack against the bed. 

"Yeah, you can... If you rub up a little bit inside her, you'll feel a little rough spot. Rub it." He ordered, his hands moving to his pants to start to jack off, pulling himself free of his boxers to rub himself off on the road. 

Sarah paused, feeling around for that little rough spot- until she found it, starting to rub against it, moving both her fingers against it as her index finger continually bumped her sisters clit.

Harper began to mewl and melt with this change of events, her legs kicking and burying her face into her stuffed toy, curling toes and mumbling little things into her teddy. 

"Rub her clit with your other hand." He told them, his voice breathy from rubbing himself off in his truck. 

And Sarah did so, reaching her other hand up to rub against Harper's clit more accurately, causing the sister below her to go into a little sob, kicking her feet and breathing heavily into her beloved soft stuffed toy. 

And then, she came, giving a yelp and pulling her knees up to her chest, pointing and curling her toes tightly as her whole body pulsed, contractions down below. 

Sarah kept rubbing into Harper slumped, wherin she pulled back, sitting against the bed and wiping her wet fingers off.

"There... Did we do good?" She asked, and looked to the ipad. 

...

The camera on the other side was covered in a white goop, the same stuff that Harper had had in her mouth. 

...

After a moment, he replied. 

"You did super good, yeah." He breathed, reaching down to wipe off his camera. 

Sarah grinned, and Harper gave a weak smile to the camera, causing the man to chuckle. 

"You'll sleep real well tonight, Harper. Doing that makes you sleep well, and get's rid of tummy aches." He said, looking to them both. 

"Both of you, feel free to go to sleep..." He said, "I'll watch over you like a knight until you wake up, Would you like that?" He asked them. 

Sarah nodded, and looked over to Harper, who nodded also.

"Yes please..." Harper mumbled, slowly getting up to crawl into bed, the bed she shared with Sarah- 

And curling up with her, falling into a deep, restful sleep.


End file.
